


Wild Fire

by floatsodelicately



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Prophetic Visions, True Mates, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is dragged to Sunnydale after Drusilla has dreams about his true mate, what he finds is not quite what he expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble fic, with chapters under 500 words.  
> Thoughts are in italics and 'single quotes' for this fic.

 

"She's a wild fire.

Oh fury, oh my,

No stopping this devil inside"

Wild Fire - DOROTHY

* * *

"The little flame will burn out if we don't go."

 

"Dru, please, you've got to give me something more to go on!" Spike pleaded. For weeks Drusilla had been talking about flames burning out, but this week she had been going on nonstop. It had been once, maybe twice a week before, apparently time was running out and Dru wasn't feeding.

 

"Miss Edith says that my knight has to save the flame. Little flames grow up to be infernos, she'll burn up his world."

 

Spike looked on, speechless as Dru combed through the doll's hair. _'So 'Little Flame is a woman, why does she want me to go find a woman? I'm hers?! And this 'Little Flame' is gonna burn me up?_ '

 

"Kitten-"

 

"No," she interrupted. 

 

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

 

Dru reached up and stroked his cheek. "I'm not your kitten any more. She's waiting for us."

 

  
_'Us'_?

 

Her attention snapped away from him and she got up from the floor, "The stars are singing, we have to go now."

 

"Go where?" Spike sighed, resigned to his fate of following his Sire, no matter how little sense she made.

 

"To the Sun." Dru grinned as she stared out into the night with glassy eyes. "They sing in the Sun too."

 


	2. Chapter 2

'The Sun' turned out to be Sunnydale. It took almost a month to find the sleepy suburban town that just so happened to be crawling with beasties. Maybe not so sleepy. 

 

Spike followed Drusilla's directions, the roads were empty as far as he could see so the sudden turns and reversals weren't seen by anyone. A few signposts may have been levelled but that was neither here nor there.

 

She had always told him that they weren't going to be together forever, but it still hurt to look at her without seeing her love for him in her eyes. He knew that she was never completely his. She belonged to _Daddy_ , and _Daddy_ always came first. Even when  _Daddy_ was leashed with a soul and living off rats like some plague-ridden flea. That's what he was. Not an 'Angel', the moronic wuss just wandered around the globe, brooding about things he'd done ten, twenty, two hundred years ago. Waste of time.

 

Dru had found them a house, for once she seemed to be on top of things. ' _Not sure whether I should be insulted that she's so eager to pawn me off on some other woman or not..._ ' The house didn't have water or heating, some rooms didn't have and floorboards, but there was electricity. That was something. 

 

She still wasn't eating. Despite having her 'game face' on display for most of the night, Dru hadn't accepted a drop. Not the cashier at the gas station or the truck driver in the parking lot. He decided to go out and find some new prey to try again. She had been going without for too long, she got weaker faster after Prague.

 

Spike left the old abandoned - but newly inhabited - house and headed downtown. He quickly reached a more built up area, less houses and park space and more bars and alleys. Alleys were always good for prey, Dru was quite partial to drunk girls, made her sleepy and sometimes she would dream.

 

He stopped as he passed one of these alleys. Maybe it was the weeks of Dru yapping or a calling or maybe he just had the focus of a magpie and latched on to something shiny, but a glimpse of red shining in that alley stopped him in his tracks.

 

' _Little Flame?'_  


 


	3. Chapter 3

Spike turned his head to get a proper look. He could only see flashes, the red hair shining in the glow from the streetlight, the silhouettes of the bodies blocking his view of her. That hair was all he saw, through the spaces between the demons and that gaps in their legs, there were brief glimpses of white tight clad legs as she scrambled back, trying to get away from them.

 

Dru's words came back to him. _"Little Flame will burn out...my knight has to save the flame..."_  


 

He was on the first demon before he knew what he was doing. Hands grabbing and twisting, the head was on the floor in seconds while the others gaped in shock and confusion.

 

"Well don't just stand around...it's no fun without a little to and fro," he jeered as he crouched in a fighting stance.

 

He was aware of her eyes on him as he moved with a catlike grace, without looking at her, he concentrated on getting rid of these idiots. He didn't care who she was or what they were doing with her, only that she was his. He could feel that she was his. He had never had someone be _his_ , his completely, his forever. He tore off an arm, flinging it aside and going back in for the kill. They came at him, leaping teeth-first like newborns, unskilled and no match for him.

 

Spike unplucked the fingers that were still grasping the lapel of his duster and tossed the dismembered hand to the ground. He rummaged through his pockets until he found his matchbook and stuck a cigarette in his mouth. With the lit match at the cig and a sea of detached and oozing body parts at Spike's feet, the flame spoke up.

 

"Daddy says you shouldn't smoke, else you'll cough like Aunt Mavis and she coughs all the time, 'cept she says she - oh!"

 

The flame cut off her ramblings as the match dropped from Spike's hand, lighting the demons on fire. The cigarette fell from his gaping mouth as he looked down at her.

 

"I forgot to tell you my name!" she seemed scandalised, she wasn't the only one. "Hi, I'm Willow."

 

Little Flame was _little_ , alright. Dru set him up with a _child_.


End file.
